The Mediator: Haven
by leaky pen
Summary: [Remake in progress]
1. Photograph

"Miss Simon?" I heard a voice and instantly woke up. "Miss Simon, wake-up please." This is how every day starts. I get caught sleeping in class. It's not my fault I was up kicking some ghost ass that night. This is my life, and I am Haven Lee Simon and I live in sunny Carmel, California. And I also have the misfourtune of being a mediator. Yeah, you might think I'm crazy. Heck, whoever made up this whole mediator thing _is_ crazy, and if there wasn't such thing I would've spent half of my life in a cast, accidently destroying public property, and sleeping in class. Hey, it's in the gene's.

"What? What? I wasn't asleep." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Haven, please try to stay awake or I'm going to have to send you to Father Dominic, again." Mr.Keelin said and I looked at the clock. _Yes! 1 minute, 50 seconds_...Can't wait until I actually get to eat. _10 seconds_..C'mon! C'mon! And then we were dismissed. We all poured out into the halls from our classrooms. Finally! I didn't think lunch would ever roll around.

"Haven." Father Dominic's rhaspy voice said. "I need to speak with you." Oh great! Now what?

"Father D. If this is about the dent in the locker, it's not my fault. She wouldn't leave me alone!" She reffering to the last ghost that tried to cross my path.

"No, no. I was hoping you could do a favor for me?" I slumped back to Father Dominic who was standing by a large pillar in the breezeway of the Mission. The school I attend.

"Sure." I said. "Does this involve missing class time?" I perked up.

"Oh no. You can do it after school. Could you bring this by the hospital for career day that your class is having." It's a totaly snooze-fest. Each year in the end of each grade, I'm in grade 9, 15 years old, by the way, they get people from different places to come in and talk to us. To encourage us to graduate school with a diploma and get a good job. My mom forbids to do it.

"Ok, sure. So I just pass it into the front desk?"

"Yes. That's all." I started to walk off when he called me back. "And about our _other_ problem."

"What _other_ problem?"

"Hannah." I rolled my eyes. Hannah Winters, the stupid ghost from 1856 who loves to try and beat me up.

"Look, I'm pointing my trust toward an exorcisim. She's no joke. Who knew some girl from the 1850's could really beat me up?" I asked relacing the laces in my Converse All-Stars.(A/N: Go Converse!) I took the papers and went for lunch with Rae McTavish and Ty Greene, my two best friends scince pre-school.

"Cool jacket." Rae said refering to my leather jacket.

"Thanks, it was my moms. She was still wearing it and I told her she was a little too old to be wearing a leather motorcycle jacket." I told her sitting on the picnic table.

"You mother is only 35!" Ty said drinking a Pepsi. "She's not that old. Now my mom is 42. She's old, and your mom isn't even married."

"Yeah, I stopped asking her about who my real father was. She'd walk away in tears." I stuffed my hands in the jacket's pockets and there was somthing in there. Almost like paper. I pulled out a photo.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the photo.

"Hey! That's my mom and dad." Rae said pointing to her parents who were good friends of my mom. CeeCee and Adam. Rae has voilet eyes and light brown hair. How many people do you know with violet eyes? Not many, or none.

"And Gina." I said who was like an aunt to me and who would visit every once in awhile.

"I don't know who the other 2 are. Wait, yes I do. Isn't that Greg's dad?" Ty asked looking over my shoulder. Greg is another-er, I wouldn't call him friend but he's a friend I guess. "I still want to know who the other guy is."

"Look's Latino." Rae said biting into her sandwhich.

"Oh well." I said stuffing the picture back into the coat pocket.

"Haven, where's your necklace? You've been wearing it everyday scince we like met you." Rae asked and I put my hand up to my neck.

"It's gone." I said. "Oh no, it's gone. Mom said not to loose it. Look, I gotta go look for it. Maybe Father Dominic seen it." I ran off.

"Father Dominic!" I called out. "Did you see my necklace? I lost it! Mom's gonna kill me. I've had it scince the day I was born." Then he had somthing in his hand dangeling from a gold chain. My necklace.

"You dropped it, Haven. You must be more careful with it." He said passing it back to me. It was a real gold necklace and on it the words '_Querida'_ and the 'I' was dotted with a real diamond. "This necklace is as precious as anything you'll ever own. It means alot to your mother."

"I'll take better care of it." I said locking it around my neck. "I promise."

**Like it? I got another one on the way while I'm writing the real story to Gone For Good. Expect chapter 2 real soon. **


	2. I've Seen Those Eyes Before

I walk through the automatic sliding-doors to Carmel-By-The-Sea Hospital and walk up to the front desk. A small older aged woman looked at me behind her Coke-bottle and wire rimmed glasses and says. "Yes, dear?"

"I'm from the Mission school down the road from here and Father Dominic told me to bring these papers here for the Career Day thie Friday." I passed her the papers.

"Oh yes, what's your name?" She asked. I seen her name tag. **Louis**.

"Haven Simon." I said politely. I could be doing better things than this.

"Oh, I remember you. You were here a month ago about a fractured rib, and a twisted ankle, and a broken arm and wrist. Bad luck seems to revolve around you." She smiled and I looked up at the skylight in the lobby.

"You have no idea." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, thank you, Haven. I've been trying to reach Father Dominic all day."

"Your welcome. Good-bye." And I walked off through the hospital to the main doors.

"Miss." I heard a voice. What now! "I think you dropped this." I turned around to see a doctor looking down at me and holding my necklace in his hands.

"Oh, thanks." I said taking the chain and locking it around my neck again. "It keeps on falling off. I wouldn't want to lose it." The doctor looked familar. Those eyes I know I've seen before. But I forgot about it and I left the hospital, hoping to never return there with another broken, fractured, burned, cut, sprained, or hurt part of my body again. Which was _very_ unlikely.

I walked down the street watching the waves roll in and then I heard a car pull up beside me.

"Need a lift?" I turned and Greg Slater was in his famous black BMW convertable pulled up beside me.

"No thanks." I said and kept walking.

"Oh, c'mon. You're going to die of heat in that jacket." He stopped me in my tracks. "Look, I just wanted to talk."

"Like I said, no thanks."

"Haven, get in the car." Greg demanded following me walking. He was fustrated and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "I said I wanted to talk to you. It's about Hannah." I rolled my eyes, walked back, opened the door, and got in.

"Ok, talk, and make it quick. I only live up the road." I said putting my seatbelt on.

"I know." He said. "Anyway, Hannah. The throwing you greater distances, shaking buildings, haunting you in your sleep, shutting off power in entire citys. She's no ghost."

"Then what the hell is she?" He put the car in drive and cruised down the road. "She's no angel."

"She's a demon. Father D. dosen't know about this yet but she commited suicide on Friday the 13th. Her spirit was taken over by a demon and back then, in the nineteenth centuary Friday the 13th wasn't a myth and committing suicide was a major sin." He explained.

"Oh, peachy." I said sarcasticly. "Just great! What is she gonna do next? Terrorize the adults tomorow at Career day? Well, if she does, at least somthing interesting is gonna happen."

"Somthing interesting _is_ going to happen." Greg told me stopping at a red light. "If she shows up or not?"

"Oh? How so?"

"My dad is going to go to career day." Oh please!

"Wow! Sounds like a real party!" Sarcastic much? "He's a lawyer, and the law is somthing that no one is interested in." Then he pulled up my driveway. "Bye!"

"Izzy!" He called out. "Izzy! I'm not done talking to you yet!" But I ignored him and went inside the house. Mom was at the kitchen table flicking through a magizine.

"Hey." Mom said. "Where were you? You're a little late."

"Father Dom wanted me to drop some papers off at the hospital for Career Day." I told her pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to help out with that. I said I would. I heard Rae's mom was going to it too. CeeCee." She said. "Who was that dropping you off?"

"Greg." I said and she looked at me confused. "Slater." She got cold shivers. "His dad is going to the career day tomorow too."

"Wow, what a little party we're going to have." Mom said. I knew how much she didn't like Paul, Gregs dad.

"Oh yeah." I said not meaning it. "Real fun."


	3. No where to run, No where to hide

**First, I'd like to thank mediatorbrat,Leash,desesperdao en amor and Querida1607 for the first andawesome reveiws of this story. People like you keep me writing! **

**Disclaimer**(I should we writing these things more often)**-I do _not_ own the charcters or the story _The Mediator_! Meg Cabot(She's awesome) does. Except Haven Lee, Greg, Rae, Ty, and Hannah.I made them up.**

**Friday**

"Haven, where's your mother?" Father Dominic asked as I walked in through the school doors. "Isn't she supose to be with you?"

"She had to pick up CeeCee first." I told him. "But she refuses to partcipate in anything to do with presenting, only helping. So do I."

"You're just like your mother." He said. "Just like her. Except your eyes and hair are darker than hers. Your skin too." I put my hand up to my necklace. When I got bored I would play with it but it was gone.

"Oh no!" I slumped. "Not again. That's the third time I lost it!" I walked away looking for it.

"Haven! You promised me you would take good care of it!" Father Dom called out. I turned around walking backwards and called back to him.

"It's not my fault! It keeps on falling off!" Then I bumped into someone.

"Looking for this?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Greg standing there with my necklace in his hand.

"Yeah." I said and he put it back in my hand. "Thanks." He had a smirk on his face. "But this dosen't mean I'm ever going to go on a date with you. Your theory: 2 mediators should be together, thing. Is lame. Where did you get that to? Your father?"

"Actually," he said proud. "I did." I rolled my eyes and walked away. The bell rang and I was positioned as greeter to the Career Day voulenteers and show them where to go. So I was at the front door waiting for people to come.

Then the first person came. Paul. He walked in all casual and buisness like. I can see where Greg get's his looks from.

"Mr.Slater, I presume." I said when he walked in. I wasn't dressed like a person that would greet people. I was in jeans(they finally dropped the **No Jeans!** rule at our school), a band t-shirt(Guns n' Roses), and my leather jacket.

"Yes." He said. "And you are?"

"Haven Simon." I said. "I'm supose to be here to greet people and tell them where to go and what-not?"

"Simon, huh?" He looked facinated and almost pleased. "How did you know who I am?"

"Your son is a-um-_friend_ of mine." I said friend like I didn't really mean it. The guy, Greg I mean, is evil. I looked out the door and another car pulled up. A nice one too. Red mustang GT(A/N: My aunt has one. They look awesome.) Then the same doctor that had found my necklace walked in through the Mission doors.

"Oh, Jesse." Paul said looking at the tall doctor. "Long time, no see."

"Paul? Wow." He said. "Who's this? Your daughter?" Jesse, or as his name read on his doctors name tag **Dr. J de Silva.**

"No, it's not." Paul said. "Meet, Haven Simon."

"S-Simon?" Jesse stuttered. "_Susannah's_?" He said quietly. Susannah? Who is this _Susannah_?

"Who's Susannah?" I asked. "Oh, you mean Suze? My mom." The minute I said it mom came walking through the doors with CeeCee.

"Hey Haven!" CeeCee said.

"Hey CeeCee." I said. "Mom, these two guys seem to know you. But the only person I've ever heard call you Susannah is Father D."

"Nice necklace." Paul said eyeing my necklace.

"Paul, don't!" Mom said warningly. "She-they-don't know."

"Who's they? What don't I know!" I demanded. "Is it about me? If it is I demand to know!"

"So, who's the father?" Paul asked teasingly.

"I think you pretty much damn well know who it is, Paul!" Mom yelled.

"No, I don't, Suze. Why don't you enlighten us? I think your daughter would _love_ to know who she looks _exactly_ like. I knew she was yours. The jacket, the leather jacket, it really gave it away. And those eyes, well aren't they just dark?"

"Don't you-" He cut mom off.

"And her hair, dark too."

"Paul, I swear I'll-"

"Isn't her skin dark too? I bet she can see _them_ too, huh? It's in her gene's, right?" He can see ghosts too? Wow. "CeeCee knows, I know, Father Dom knows, Adam knows, Gina knows, I know. So you might as well tell our own daughter because she deserves to know too."

"Know what? Know what?" Then Father D. cut in.

"Susannah, Jesse, Paul, CeeCee. Nice to see you again." He said breaking the tension. "Why don't we all just go into the classroom and wait for the rest to come, shall we?" He took my mother by the arm.

"CeeCee, watch Haven for me, will you? I don't trust her with Paul." Mom said looking back while walking away with Father Dom.

"Mom! I'm 15 years old. I'm capable of taking care of myself!" I called out.

"And is that why you either bruised, cut, scraped, fractured, twisted, and broke almost every part of your body?"

"No." I muttered.

"Tragic, really. She practicly lived at that hospital." CeeCee told Paul and Jesse as we walked down the hall and then, I tripped. I caught myself though and then looked up.

"Hannah." I scoweled. Then she ran off. "Oh you get back here, missy." I said and ran off after her. "I'll be back!" I yelled out.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Father Dominic asked walking back with my mom while I was running through the halls. 

"Someone ghost named Hannah." It didn't matter if you said it in front of CeeCee. She knew anyway.

"Oh, good greif." Father Dominic said. "Greg told me about Hannah. She's a demon who took the form of a ghost."

"Did you say, Hannah?" Greg asked walking by them. "Did Haven go after her alone?" Father Dom nodded. "Why didn't you stop her? She'll kill Haven. Where did she go?" They pointed down a hall. "We got to go find her, before Hannah get's to her first."

* * *

I ran through a dark empty room that no one was in. 

"Hannah?" I called out. "Or whatever you are! Come out! I'm not scared of you!"

"You will be when I'm done with you." I heard a evil hiss echo from all around me and then the door slammed shut. "No where to run, no where to hide." Then, a fire circeled around me. I was trapped. "I got you now, Haven Lee."

**Haha, the evil reigne of the cliffy! I'm writing Chap 4 now, I just forgot to put this one on last night.**

_Preview Of Chapter 4_

_"Kelly? Kelly Prescott? Is that you?" My mom askedthe waitress and she looked up._

_"Suze?" She said._

_"Yeah, wow. Don't you look different. I thought you'd be in some like Holywood fashion place insted of waitressing here. What? Didn't Paul make enough money to keep you out of work?"Mom joked._

_"We're divorced." She said._

_"Really? Wow, what a shocker!" CeeCee said sarcasticly._


	4. It All Started Like This

**SatansAYankeeFan, thanks for the awesome review, you rock, but I know I do that and I tend to get carried away in the dialouge. I'll explain more next time.**

**And Mediatorbrat, don't worry. I am working that into the story. You'll get your answers in the next few chapters.**

So I did the only thing I could do, I hated doing this but...I closed my eyes and shifted.

"Advil! Advil!" I cried after appearing outside the door. "Anyone have any Advil?" My head was in my hands with a splitting headache.

"Haven!" Mom said and rushed to me.

"Mom! I have a headache. Please...please don't yell." I told her.

"Is she alright?" Jesse asked comming over.

"Yeah." I told him. "No burns, no scratches. Just a headache."

"Yeah, shifting headache. They hurt like a bi-"

"Greg, language." Paul cut his son off.

"I got an Advil but I don't kno if it's going to help _that_ or not." CeeCee said digging into her purse.

"What's going on in there?" Father Dom asked.

"Just, get everyone out of the school." I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" CeeCee wanted to know.

"She set a fire in there." I said. "Hannah, she set a fire. Just get everyone out of the school!" I said and mumbeled. "This is too much for one day."

"We'll come back and deal with Hannah later." Greg told me. "Lets just get out before she burns the whole school down."

* * *

Career Day got cancelled and the fire was managed to be put out. None of the school was harmed, except that room which was a new installment to the school anyway, and everyone got sent home early.

Then Rae called us and invited me and my mom to have dinner with her and her parents at _Monty's_. The place is really nice. So I dressed nice. I usually don't wear skirts but it's California and we're going to a nice resutarant. I had to make an acception. I wore a green(not too light, not to dark) colour silk skirt with black lace around it. (A/N:I've actually seen this skirt before. It's really nice.) and a black silk shirt. It looked nice. I washed my hair, dried it and curled some parts of it. Oh yeah, have I mentioned I have no clue in the world how to use a curling iron? Well, I don't.

When we got there they already had a table for us and we sat down. It was just the 5 of us. It looked kind've weird. 1 guy and 4 girls. When the waitress came up to order mom had a surprised look on my mom's, Adam's, and CeeCee's face.

"Kelly? Kelly Prescott? Is that _you_?" My mom asked her and she looked up.

"Suze?" She said.

"Oh my gosh!" Adam laughed. "It is her!" CeeCee hti his arm and I laughed.

"Yeah, wow. Don't you look different. I thought you'd be in some like Holywood fashion place insted of waitressing here. What? Didn't Paul make enough money to keep you out of work?" Mom joked.

"We're divorced." She said.

"Really? Wow, what a shocker!" CeeCee said sarcasticly.

"Look," she said rudely, "I don't have all night. Are you ready to order or not?"

"Oh yeah." Mom said. "Sure." In the end we ended up with 4 diet Pepsi's, a Sprite, 2 orders of fries, 2 club sandwhichs and a salad and some garlic bread.

After about 10 minutes food was served and I got up the nerve to ask mom one more.

"What were you talking about today?" I asked her. "In the lobby?"

"Oh, honey. That's nothing." She said kind've nervous.

"Yes, mom." I demanded. "It _is_ somthing. If it involves me I have a right to know."

"I want to know too!" Rae said. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Maybe we should tell Haven." Adam added in. "Besides. She's 15 years old. She's be going long enough with secrets being kept from her."

"Mom." I said. "You could never look me in the eye without crying. I think I got the idea but you've been keeping secrets from me for far too long." I dug my hand in the pocket of the leather jacket that was hanging on the back of my chair and took out the picture. "I found this picture. Now tell me, or I'll go to him myself."

"So, I see you _did_ find out who it was." Mom said to me and I folded my arms across my chest and slumped back in my chair.

"How could I not? I look exactly like him. Paul kinda tipped me off there too, but, I want to know why you've been keeping it a secret from him, and from me, for all these years."

"Maybe later." Mom said quickly.

"No." I said. Stubborn, much? "If you're not going to tell me, I'll find out myself." I got up, swung my jacket around my shoulders and headed out. I walked home first and changed. I'm not going to go running around Carmel in a silk skirt and shirt. No way! Insted I changed back into a pair of jeans that were ripped in the knees, a black shirt, and a pair of my navy blue Converse high-tops.

I was all revved up. Who wouldn't be after their own mother was keeping a secret about their father from them for 15 years? So I went to someone who I knew would know. Well, at least tell me if who I guessed was my father was right. Father Dom.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be asking your mother about this, Haven?" He asked me pacing around his office while I was sitting in a chair.

"I did. She won't tell me." I told him fiddeling with my necklace again. I actually went a full night without it falling off.

"Well then." He said. "All I know is that you're right, about Jesse I mean. He is your father but anything beyond that I have no knowledge of what-so-ever."

"Still, I want to know why she kept it a secret from me for so long." I said cracking my knuckles. (A/N:I have a big addiction to cracking my knuckles!)

"Oh, Haven, don't do that please. The sound is-er-disturbing." I put my hands down on the chairs arm rests. Then I heard the office door open.

"Haven? Oh, I knew you were here. What exactly _are_ you doing here?" I looked up at mom. "Oh, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"Susannah!" Father Dom bellowed loudly. "You shouldn't be keeping these things from your daughter. I really thought you were going to come out and tell her when you gave her that necklace. You seen the look on Jesse's face when he seen that around her neck! He gave that to you when you graduated."

"But, mom. Why?" I got up quickly pushing the chair back. "I'm 15 years old. I can handle it."

"Maybe we should discuss this at home." Mom said.

"Good idea!" Father D said pointing his pointer finger in the air. "You better tell her, Susannah." His eyes narrowed as I pulled on my jacket again and we left.

* * *

"Now," I said plopping down on the couch, "tell me."

"Ok." Mom said sitting down next to me. "It all started like this..."


	5. She sounded like Oprah or Jerry Springer

It was like listening to someone on _Oprah_ and if Jesse had cheated on my mom(which he never) it would sound more like _Jerry Springer_! I just let my mom pour it all out of her mouth like pouring water into a glass.

"Ok, so. When I was 20 Jesse got a internship at hospital in Texas. I couldn't go because I was doing my own job here, and buying a house. I was just too busy. We had a fight about it and he left. Just walked out and went to Texas. I knew it was he beginning of his career and I wasn't going to stop him. So I just let him go." She took a deep breath.

"So he just left you? Then and there just left and went to Texas?" I asked facinated. I actually had a bowl of popcorn in my arms shuffing handfulls into my mouth.

"Yeah. Then a month later I found out I was pregnant and he was already gone. I told 4 people. CeeCee, Gina, Father D. and mom. That was it. Well and some of my family."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I asked. "Who my real father was?"

"Because, because it was too hard. That necklace and you is all I have left of him. That's why I gave it to you. I tried to forget about him but you look so much like Jesse that it was hard. I knew he was back in California, but we just never bothered to come visit eachother. It's complicated to understand and even more complicated for the person living it. I didn't tell him, or you, because I just wanted to protect you from it. And protect myself from that nightmare returning. Do you understand?" She asked me and I nodded.

(A/N: Please do not ask me for more of an explination than that! That's the best I can do.)

Then I heard a long loudrumble. Thunder. It sounded like when you play all the percussion instruments at once at my school and your close up to the drums. Especially the bass drum.

"Sounds like a storm is comming on." Mom said getting up. The sky was still blue though.Blue and beautiful. Like thePacific Ocean."What's that?" Sounded like a loud pounding. It was too low to be thunder.

"Someones at the door." I said and ran to get it. I opened the door. "Father Dominic? What are you doing here?"

"Haven, we have a situation." He said looking out the window in our porch. "Look over the Mission." I looked and there was a dark sky of black clouds that seemed to be hovering over it.

"Oh, great! And it's not like I don't have bigger problems than _her_." Hannah Winters. I would kill her if she wasn't already dead! Or what demon lay inside her poor possesed ghostly soul. Maybe her ghost isn't any better? "So, what are we going to do?" Then the sky lit up in a flash of lightning.

"Get your mother and call up all the mediators you know." He told me. "Meanwhile, may I come in?"

"Oh, sure. Come in. Make yourself at home." I told him and let him pass while I went into the living room and reached for the phone. Well, there's Greg and his dad. Oh great! What a list! So I phoned Greg.

"Hey Haven." He said like he suspected that I was going to call. "I knew someday you'd come to your senses and give me a call."

"Haha, Greg, but seriously. Did you see the big cloud hovering above the Mission. That's Hannah. We're getting all the mediators together and going to the Mission. Tell your dad." I told him.

"Ok, I'll tell Uncle Jack too." (A/N:I think that's Paul's lil' brothers name. Correct me, if you will.)

"You're uncles one too?" I asked.

"Runs in the family. Great pop is one too. It's really weird he's actually still alive." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Slater. Just get as many mediators as you can and get down to the Mission." I said. "ASAP!" ANd I hung up the phone.

"Did you call?" Father Domonic asked as I walked into the dining room.

"Yep. I got 3. What about you?" I asked pulling on my sneakers.

"1. That makes 7 altogether. I think we maybe able to fight her." Mom said. "Let's go before she pulls the plug on the power." As soon as we got to the car all the lights went out like someone flicked a switch. "I think I spoke too soon."

"Uh, yeah." We got into the car and down to the Mission where thunder rolled and lightning clapped louder and brighter than up on the hills. Tonight, Hannah Winters, is going back to one place she belongs. And believe me. That place ain't heaven.

**Sorry it's a little short but this is what I have to manage with. I'll have chapter 6 real soon.**


	6. Demonio

**This chaper is longer and I'll have the next one ASAP.**

**Read, Reveiw, Enjoy!**

We arrived at the Mission to be standing over a huge dark cloud of thunder and lightning. Soon, it was raining. Paul, Greg, and Greg's uncle Jack was there when we pulled up. I got out not bothering the rain that was rolling off of my nose and lips.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you inside?" I asked as my hair was going curly from getting wet and rainwater dripped off my jacket and into little puddles on the cement parking lot of the Mission.

"The door." Greg said looking at me straight in the eye with those blue eyes that actually looked like liquid steel. "It's locked." He ran a hand through his hair.

"And I don't have the key." Father Dominic said getting out of the car. "It wasn't locked when I left."

I looked around. "Where's the seventh one? I thought you called him."

"He's pulling in now." Mom said as I looked and seen a red car pull in.

"_Him_?" I asked looking at Jesse got out of the car.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Jack asked.

"Oh! Hey Jack!" My mom said. "Wow, you're tall now." She walked over. "I watched him at the resort many years ago. I'm glad you put your so called 'gift' to good use."

"Good to see you too, Suze." Jack said.

"About the door." Paul said. "Who knows how to pick a lock?"

"Me!" Me and my mom said at once.

"Anyone got a hair clip?" I asked. "I guess not."

"What's with this?" Jesse asked comming up.

"The doors locked." I said with a heavy sigh. "I guess we'll have to break it." I walked toward it and studied where to hit.

"Haven!" Father Dominic said loudly starteling Jack who was just standing there kicking around a rock on the ground. "You are not going to break that door. None of us will. We are not breaking into our own school."

"Do you want to stand here and watch her reigne over Carmel?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips. He never said anything. "I think not. Now, stand back ye'all." I brushed some wet hair out of my eyes and mouth while rain drops fell off of my nose and eyelashes.

"Oh, yeah right. _You_ break a door." Greg said sounding and looking skeptical with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Don't doubt her." Paul said. "If she's Suze's daughter, she can break a man's nose."

"Thanks." I said and put my foot up. The second my foot hit the glass it shattered. Glass fell around my feet, and thankfully none of it cut me. "Let's go." I said and ducked inside trying not to hit any of the sharp glass still sticking out from the sides of the broken glass doors.

"We should go to the library and get a book to rid demon's." Jack said. Smart thinking too because that's exactly what we did.

* * *

"We'll need..." Father Dom started to say reading from an old book that looked so fragile that if you touched the old wrinkeled pages they would fall to dust on the floor of the library. "7 candles, an old incantation called _Demonio_," which is demons in Spanish. "A picture of the demon or spirit being rid of and red(rose scented), and black(poison) inscense, to attract the spirit. After the ceremony is complete the ghost's form will be left and will have no rememberance of the years that the demon had possesed their soul."

"Where are we going to get this incantation?" Jesse asked pacing around as we all tried to dry off.

Then mom chimed in. "Where are we going to get red rose and black poison inscense?" (A/N: Poison is actually an inscense. I've smelt it before.)

"And seven candles?" Paul wanted to know.

"Wait." I said thinking. "There's a shop, an old shop down the road from here with candles and tarrot cards and that stuff. CeeCee's aunt is into that stuff and took us there once."

"I know that place." Jack said getting out his keys. "I'll go get the seven candles and the inscense. Be back in a few minutes."

"I'll go with you." Jesse voulenteered. "Just incase Miss Hannah might pop up on the way."

Then Jack and Jesse left and we were to scrounge around the shelves looking for that book. Anything in spanish that looked like it had somthing to do with _Demonio_ was to look for.

"Jesse should've stayed." Paul whined looking around the shelves. "He know's Spanish."

"So do you, Paul." Father Dominic looked up from a pile of books. "So this shouldn't be hard."

"I found it!" Mom said. "And I don't even know Spanish but I found it!" She held up a leather jacketed book and the letters had fadded away but you could meerly see the d, m, o, n, and i.

Father Dominic studied the book for a minute. "This is it. Jesse and Jack should be back soon." We all crowded around the table that Father Dominic had the book layed on reading from the smeared ink letters and half tore pages that had dust probly ancient layered onto it over the years of it not being used.

"What does it say?" Paul wanted to know.

"Well, it's in Spanish but the English translation is here too but it's in old english and the page is tore so I guess we're going to have to manage with the Spanish." I placed a candle by the book scince the power was out.

"We got the stuff." I heard someones-Jacks-voice enter the room with a box full of inscence and candles. "What do we need now?"

"A picture." Mom told him taking the candles out and putting them on the table. "The power is out so forget using a computer."

"Why use a computer, when we have books?" Jesse asked walking toward the high shelves stacked against the walls and put out from the wall too.

"But there are hundreds of books here! Who says shes even in a book? She wasn't probly that important! That's probly why she killed herself to begin with." I paced around weaving in and out the bookshelves looking for ones that could be record books.

"Actually," Father D. said in a matter-of-factly way, "I was looking through books and online yesterday..."

"You actually learned how to use the internet?" Mom cutting him off sounding shocked.

"Haha, Susannah, but she was a maiden in high society. Her father owned half of Carmel, and on Friday, March 13th 1852 she was found dead behind her father's ranch with a gun in her hand on the ground after shooting herself and it's still a mystery now. Scince she was the only child and her mother had passed away in previous years and after her father got sick was told she was to inherit the money and the land. Not wanting to and had no way of getting out of it she killed herself. We'll find it in a book, don't worry. It was a high point in history."

"So we start looking?" Greg asked.

"Yes. You, Haven, and Jack look through books in history that has the year 1852 in it, and me, Paul, Susannah, and Jesse will set this up." We set off for the books. It was book after book after book.

"Find it yet!" Greg yelled out from the floor as I was high on a ladder at the top of a bookshelf.

"How's the weather down there!" I joked looking down.

"Better if you were in a skirt!" Greg yelled back.

"Pervert." I said under my breath. "And I got one book from 1830-1860. _30 Years of History. Volume II_." I climbed down the ladder and went over to the table to open the book. "Found one." I opened it halfway, maybe striking some luck and finding her right away. But, it opened to the **S**'s and had one big shock.

"Oh really? Good." Father Dominic said not looking at the book but when he realized the look on my face he asked. "Haven, what's wrong?" I flipped the book up to show him the picture. The picture, was of someone familiar, someone that I knew, well...almost and I turned to him and said...

"You're not as really as young as you look, are you?"


	7. They're Back!

**Sorry about the 'Seen' 'Saw' thing for who it may concern. That's just how I talk. It's in my accent and if I had to write this whole story is my accent there would be alot of this: "Yes by' " "mudder" " 'dere" 'lard dyin jumpins' 'ere. So I'm trying as hard as I can. **

**Well 'ere's, lol, chapter 7 for ya! Sorry it too _sooo_ long to post :( But here it is:)**

"It's..it's you!" I almost dropped the book but put it flat down on the table. "But in this it say's you're dead." I almost felt afraid. I looked at the date: **1830-1850**. This called for some commotion around the library.

"Now, Haven." Mom said to me as I closed the book. "This isn't how it seems." He was _dead_. How is he my father if died way before probly my great great grandmother was born?

"How is he supose to be my father if you died over 150 years ago?" I said stepping back a little. "Wait, did you lie to me?"

"I'm her, what?" Jesse asked, shocked.

"See? He dosen't even know! mom, you lied to me. You never told me the whole story. I might as well yell 'Hannah! Come and get me now!' because my life is screwed over anyway!" I practicly yelled and then all the books started falling off the shelves.

"What's going on?" Greg ran over almost getting hit by all the books falling-in a domino effect-off of the wooden bookshelves.

"You called her, Haven." Father Dom said flicking through the book quickly. "By accident, too. But you called her. We need to find her picture quickly and get this over with. Light all the candles and insense in a circle as it says. When I find the picture put it in the middle and one person will stand in the middle also reading the incantation. Joined together we will be stronger than Hannah. But in this book it says: The incantation must be read by the one purely mediator, or shifter as it says in the book, or the incantation will not work right and will reverse the effect." We all stood avoiding the books being whipped across the library. I ducked as three flew overhead.

"Who would that be, then?" Jesse asked as the books finally ceased and the thunder got louder. Lightning crashed outside. "Not me, for sure. I am only one because Susannah and Paul went back and got me while I was still alive."

"It wouldn't be me." Father Dominic still flipping through the book and was now in the _W_'s looking for Hannah. "Mediator dosen't run in the family."

"It does for us." Jack pointed out. "Our grandfather was I guess we could-" Then Jack was interupted by the cheer of Father Dominic.

"I found it!" He put his finger down on the picture. "I found Hannah! Now, lets bring all this stuff out to the lobby, and be careful. Hannah could be anywhere."

* * *

We set up the candles and insence like the book said. We put the in the middle and we all stood out in a circle around it.

"I'll read it." Jack voulenteered being the so-called "whole mediator" stepping into the middle of the circle that was dead centre of the lobby right under the skylight.

"Yes, please." My mom said with her arms crossed tightly. "Only God knows what Paul will try to pull off again. He might bring us back to eighteen fifty."

"Hey!" Paul yelled defensive. "I only did that once!" Mom rolled her green eyes unfolding her arms and placing them by her side.

"Here's the incantation." I passed the book to Jack. "Read it carefully."

"Yes. I remember Haven read an incantation wrong one time and she was able to have visions of the future for quite some time. For a week or two. Then it was gone and _I_ read it that time." I let out a small chuckle. "Now, lets get on with this."

Jack read the incantations and a thick black fog supports by the smoke of the insence and candles swirled above the book and Hannah appeard with a grim look on her face. Then a smile.

"Oh, you shouldn't be smiling Hannah." I said to her linked on with my other fellow mediators. "Because when that fog sucks you right up you're going to be real sorry."

Hannah laughed an almost evil laugh. "Oh, silly silly girl. You got it all wrong." We didn't know what she was talking about until the candles blew out and we remained in complete darness. Until lightning flashed and cleared some clouds. Only moonlight shone through and I seen faces. Ghostly faces or people that I did not reconize.

"W-what's going on?" I asked looking around at everyone. "Who are they?"

"Oh, great." I heard my mom groan with a heavy sigh. "Weren't we already through this?"

"Hello Maria." Father Dominic said looking at a ghost with long black hair and a dress that I myself woul not be able to breathe in. He didn't sound very happy either. Father Dominic, I mean.

"Who-who's Maria?" I was dumb-founded. Stunned by the three ghosts that stood in front of me.

"Me." The woman said with a Spanish accent. "I'm Maria de Silva."

"Oh, Christ. Maria, what is your problem? Couldnt've you just stayed put?" My mom sounded annoyed.

"This is going to be fun." I heard Paul say from beside me in a interested voice.

"So, who owns the girl?" This tall guy who was also dressed in nineteenth centuary clothes asked.

"Me." Mom said as her eyes shifted to a another ghost my age who had long blond hair and dressed like she was from this centuary. The twenty-first centuary.

"You know," Maria started to say flipping her long black hair and walking toward me, "she looks familar, doesen't she?" Maria put a cold hand on my face and I shook her away. "Diego." Oh, so _thats_ his name. "Doesn't she look like someone we know?" Diego walked my way. I just stood blankly.

"Who cares who the hell she looks like!" The blond girl, who was also a ghost, flips her hair and says. "In my opinion, if she's anything like her mother, she's a bitch." My mouth dropped. "Yeah, I remember you, Suze. Don't remember me, do ya? Heather."

"How could I forget?" My mom looked bored.

"What the hell?" Paul asked as we all stood in silence. Greg didn't know wha was going on more than I did and Jesse looked mad. Father Dominic had slipped off to the library to look somthing up probly knowing that there was going to be violence. Oh, hell. Was there ever! "Why are you back?"

"You guys put the wrong mediator in." Maria looked at her long even nails. "_He's_," pointing to Jack, "not the one you're looking for."

"Oh, peachy keen." I paced around the candles and insence.

"Then who is?" Greg demanded.

"Not you." Jack said to his nephew. "Your mother isn't a mediator, thank God. The woman is crazy."

"Tell me about it." Paul crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Well neither of my parents were mediators." Mom pointed out.

"And I'm one because they brought me back." Which was a pretty creepy thing to say. I never told that to Jesse, of chorse. It's just not everyday you hear someone say '_Oh yeah, my two friensd brought me back from the dead.'_

"Look, we're not here to chit-chat." Heather snapped. "I'm here and I'm here for payback. With or without you losers or not." She turned to Diego and Maria.

"I think we should start with the girl." Maria placed her hands at her side.

"You don't even know me." I said to her. "Why would you have anything against me?"

"Well, hey. You're just the easy target." Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Okay, I decided not to make two seperate chapters but to combine two together so this one will be longer. Read&Review!**

Four ghosts, even one of them are a demon, vs. six mediators. It would've been seven if Father Dom hadn't run off to his library to smooth out the problem.

Greg and Jack were rendered unconcious on the floor, Paul and Mom were held by their own will by Heather with some supernatural force that wouldn't let them move and Jesse and I tried to reason with them. If that was ever going to work. Oh well, their going to hell anyway.

"Hannah, why did you commit suicide?" I asked her only asking simple questions that wouldn't get me killed.

"I didn't commit suicide." She told me. I could see the rage building up in her in the darkness of the Mission's lobby. "He did it to me." Somthing flashed in her eyes unhuman. Unghostly. Unreal. Whoever _he_ was was a mystery.

"Who, who killed you Hannah?" I asked her standing in front of the breezeway.

"He went and cheated on me with that...with that girl!" She raged on. Her eyes turning a burning red. "And I showed him. Oh, did I ever! He's going to regret that her ever layed eyes on that girl. I shot her! That's right. I shot that girl right in front of him!" What is she talking about? "Then I shot myself!" Oh, murder-suicide. "Right in front of his naked eye." She killed herself for a guy? What ever happened to talking? Or if that dosen't work a fair ex-girlfriend/ex-boyfriend fist fight?

"We can help you Hannah. We really can." I thought I was making a difference. I really really did. Her eyes filled up with sorrow and then Heather opened up her stupid mouth.

"That's what her mother told me. '_I can help you, Heather. I can help you get your old life back_.' " Did I mention Heather is absolutely horrible at doing impressions? I didn't? Well, she sucks ducks. "Don't believe her, Hannah."

"No, she really can." Jesse said and then Maria mumbeled somthing in Spanish. "Shut up, Maria." The look on my mothers face, the look on everyone that knew Jesse's face and that was still concious, was priceless. Just another Hallmark moment.

"But, all I have to do is-" And in that mid-second I was flying fifty feet through the air, down the breezeway, to hit, very hard to point out, by a bunch of lockers and fell to the floor.

"Oh, little baby hurt?" Hannah teased standing over me. I hated being called a baby. I'm fifteen-years-old for God sakes. I put my hands to my stomach and ribs and ghasped for air. "I can fix that." Hannah picked me up by the collar of my leather jacket with her bare hands and thrusted me against the lockers again.

"Haven!" Jesse called out but then Hannah kept him there. Motionless like Mom and Paul.

"Oh no you don't, de Silva. Don't come running to your daughter and be the hero." It was hard to breathe and all I could taste was blood.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse had a strain in his voice. He was stuck in one spot and he was trying to save a girl, his daughter but he didn't know that yet, but couldn't. "She's not my daughter. I don't have any children."

"Ah, you're too pathetic to waste any of _my_ energy on." Hannah said and threw me to the floor. My body hit and so did my head. It hit on the concrete floor knocking me out.

"She is your daughter, Jesse." I heard mom say as my eyes were overcome with darkness. "You left, remember?" Then Paul looked my way.

"She's not moving." He said.

"Haven!"

* * *

When I awoke I didn't feel any pain. It was like I was numb. I looked down the breezeway and no one was standing there. I got up slowly making sure nothing was broken and walked down to the lobby. There everyone was fighting. Greg and Jack were finally concious but Father Dom was still not there. When I stepped foot into the lobby everyone stopped and stared.

"What? Am I bleeding again?" I asked putting my hand to my head.

"Uh, Haven. I don't think you can." Greg said and I was confused and put my hands on my hips.

"What are you talking about? Of chorse I can beed. I'm a human being, right?" Everyone was still staring and Hannah had a grim look on her face.

"I guess I really did hit hard." She said and smiled.

"Haven, you're dead."


	8. To live again, not worth it

**I don't mind criticisim on my reviews. I actually thank you for it, for whom I may concern. This story is two put into one that I wrote but never posted. Jack wasn't even going to be a charcter, but I put him in anyway. I'm having a hard time right now so I'm not giving my stories 100. This is fifteen years later so anything could've happened between when Suze was sixteen.**

Ok, I'm dead. I looked back down the breezeway and seen my body laying motionless on the floor, and I lost control. If Hannah wasn't already dead, I would've killed her in a heartbeat. Well, not mine. I did't have one. I attacked her with everything I had in me and she went smack down onto thecold concrete floor.

"You stupid..." Then I said somthing very colourfull I learned when me and Rae were studying Spanish and we came across some words in a dictionary. "If you want a murder," I grabbed onto the front of her dress and I was sitting on her on the floor pinning her down, "you got one you..." I have to say, I thought taking another language was a waste of time but you can really pick up on some creative and very _very_ colourful words.

"Wow, Suze." Paul said standing next to her. "Your daughter must be glad that you can't understand Spanish." Obviously, he did. I think the only person who couldn't was Heather, mom, and Jack.

I gave Hannah a swift punch in the face and she winced and whined. Serves her right. It was actually kind've fun, because after that, it all started over again. The fighting, I mean.

"Now if we could just round them up." Greg said. "And get you back in your body, we could do the exorcisim."

"I'm _dead_ you don't get dead people back into their bodies." I told him as Hannah was still in pain over her nose. Aw, she'll bounce back.

"You're right, but it's different with mediators."

"Say's who?" I asked.

"Say's my great grandfather. That's who."

"Mr.Slaski?"

"That's him."

* * *

**(A/N:That part sucked and I'm not that good at writing fighting scenes, but that's all I got for that part.)**

Father Dominic had the weirdest look on his face when we got to the library again. Hannah had dematerialized bringing Diego, Maria, and Heather along with her. The wimps. Can't even put up a fight.

"Haven!" His face was a white as mine. "You're, you're..."

"Dead." I finished. I wasn't sad or upset about it. I was mad. No one kills me, my friends or my family and gets away with it. On the other hand, my mother was frantic in tears.

"Mom." I said sitting down next to her on the couches of the library. "It's alright. Greg said that they can get me back to my body and alive again."

"Oh, I know Haven." She put an arm around me and squeezed me. "But you're _dead_, sweetheart." Yeah, I know. "It's usually the kids burry their parents, not the other way around."

"Mom, you're not going to burry me." I told her and Jesse sat down on the couch across from us. "It's going to be fine."

"Your daughters right, _querida._" Where have I heard that before? "It's going to be alright. _Padre_ has somthing to get Haven back to her body."

Mom smiled with puffy eyes and sniffeled. "_Querida" _She ecohed. "I haven't heard that in a long time." Then I put my hand to my necklace and read it. The same thing. _Querida_.

"What does it mean?" I asked playing with my necklace.

"What does what mean?" Mom asked looking at me.

"My necklace." I took it off and looked at it. Somthing that I would never lose. It was my prized possesion and I would never give it away. Mom took it in her hand.

"Sweetheart." Mom passed it back to me and I clipped it on.

"What?" I answered as I notice Jesse looking at it was a confused look on his face.

"No." Mom laughed. "That's what it means."

**Suze's POV**

I looked at my daughter. _My_ daughter that looked nothing like me. She only has hair like mine, and she's tall like me and the mediator gene. And she can totally kick ass. I know, that's somthing for a mother to be saying, right?

She had Jesse's eyes, and Jesse's colour skin, she was just plain beautiful and Jesse didn't know that she was his. Well, he's been given enough hints. I told him but we never really had the time to talk about it. The only thing I have to worry about now is getting my daughter back into her body and not the ghostly form she is now.

**Haven's POV**

"Haven." Father Dominic. I turned around to face him. "It's quite simple what you have to do. Scince you're a mediator you just get back into your own body. Plain and simple. Now, should we accompany you?"

"No, that's fine. I'll be right back." I dematerialzed and then popped back a minute later. "I always wanted to do that." I laughed and then I was in the breezeway looking at my body lying limp and dead on the floor. Blood comming out of my forehead. I took a deep breath and lay down on my body, and my spirit was sucked back into my body and I was alive.

**

* * *

****At The Library...**

"Where could she be?" Mom paced around with her hands on her hips. "It shouldn't have taken _that_ long." Greg agreeing with her he leaves the library to find me with everyone following. I can hear them talking. Worry filled their voices.

I could hear footsteps over my own heart beating in my ears. I felt blood drip from my forehead to the concrete floors and I couldn't move. It hurt to breathe. I was better off dead.

"Haven!" I heard someone call out from a distance. The footsteps got closer and closer.

"Here she is." I heard Greg's voice and he came toward me and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" I just stared. It hurt to talk, it hurt to shake my head no. "Haven, can you talk? Blink your eyes once for yes and twice for no." I blinked twice for 'no'. "Are you hurt?" I blinked once for 'yes'.

"Is she okay?" Father Dominic hurried up with mom, Jesse, Paul, and Jack behind him.

"No, she's really hurt." Greg told them as I lay there on the floor freezing cold. "We should get her to a hospital."

"Can she walk?" Mom wanted to know wiping some blood off of my forehead.

"No." I could finally talk but I sounded all old and rhaspy.

"I'll carry her." Paul offered but mom put a hand out to stop him.

"Oh no, you're not." Paul took a step back. "You are _not_ touching my daughter." It was rude, but I wouldn't blame her either. If Greg is anything like Paul, I wouldn't let him pick me up either.

"Then I will." Jesse took me in his arms and picked me up. It hurt like hell, but knowing I was going to get some medical attention just kind've relived it. "We got to make sure she dosen't fall asleep. If she has a concussion she can slip into a coma." Oh yeah, I forgot, he's a doctor.

Of chorse, at the word _sleep_ I drifted off and he shook me.

"Haven, don't." He shook me a little.

"No. Don't. Hurts." I managed to mutter in seperate setences.

"What did she say?"

"She said don't shake her." Jack translated. "Because it hurts." I nodded slightly to let him know that he was right.

"Oh, sorry Haven. But we have to keep you awake."

**On The Way**

"So what are you going to tell the doctors? '_Oh yeah, she was dead because a demon possesed ghost used her phychic powers to send her flying fifty feet through the air into a wall of metal lockers and then picked her up and threw her back on the ground again and laughed as blood poured out of her head and she died, but because she's a mediator, she can see ghosts, she's alive again._'? Oh yeah, we'll all be thrown into the looney bin for that one." I said sarcasticly when I had enough energy to talk.

"No, we'll say you slipped and hit pavement really hard." Mom said in the front. We decided to put me, mom, Jesse, and Father Dominic in Jesse's car and then Paul, Jack, and Greg would follow behind us to the hopital.

"Yes, it's only your head." Jesse said driving and looking back in the mirror at me.

"Oh, that's what _you_ think but it's more than my head. There _will_ be bruises tomorow." I told him. "I was better off dead."

"No, no you weren't." He went on.

"How would you know?" I tried not to be rude, but it came out that way. Hey, I'm in pain, here. I'm going to be bitching at one point or another.

"One-hundred-and-fifty years of being dead, Haven. I'd know, believe me. You're better off alive." He was probly right. But it wasn't worth the pain and blood I was losing. It was all over my clothes.

We pulled into the hospital in the emergency parking lot and as soon as you could blink there were doctors and nurses out around the car. It was still raining so I got soaked again. The power had finally come back on and I was being admitted into the hospital while Hannah was probly creating havoc in some other place. Peachy. Peachy-keen.

**Oh, and someone who said that the story dosen't match the title on the other story thats on hiatis that I was writing. I agree that it never suited the title, but it was supose to be a question like 'Gone for Good?' Like you know that someones gone and supose to be comming back.**


	9. Hospitals and Freak Lightning

**In chapter two when I was rereading it I noticed a mistake. When Greg was calling after Haven he said Izzy insted of Haven. That was a total accident. I write alot of stories with the charcters name Izzy. So just don't mind that. Sorry.**

**And I'm also sorry it took soooo long to get this chapter up! **

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the Mediator. Meg Cabot(she rocks) does.**

"Oh yes," I heard Jesse say from outside the door, "she'll be fine." He was my doctor. He _insisted_ he be my doctor.

Mom, Jesse, Paul, and Greg walked in. Father Dominic went back to the school to get things straightened up and Jack was called to worklast minute. I was lying in a hospital bed with cuts and bruises and agash I could freak Tara-May Rederick(this snobby girlat my school) out with,on my forhead.

"So when do I get to leave?" I asked, annoyed. I don't like hospitals. Even though they're like my second home.

"Why so anxious?" Mom asked sitting down at the foot of my hospital bed.

"Uh.." I said in a 'no-duh' way. "Because Hannah is probly somewhere burning down buildings, creating freak weather, and hunting other mediators to get her clamylittle hands on."

"Oh no." She put her hand up. "You are _not_ going back there again. Look at you! You're in a hospital!"

"It's not like you never spent your teenage years in a hospital." I spat. "Look, Hannah is my case. Stay out of it." I snapped at her. Her jaw dropped that her own daughter would say somthing like that to her.

"Well, excuse me, young lady. But without me you wouldn't be a mediator in the first place." Mom huffed at me.

"Who said I even wanted to be one in the first place?" Then I remembered. "And I don't think you're the only one I got the gene from either." Everyone just stared and I had this smart-ass look on my face.

"Uh, that's our cue to leave." Greg said getting up. Finally, he does somthing right for a change.

"What is she talking about?" Jesse asked walking into the room.

"Oh, I think you know what we're talking about, de Silva." Paul said.

"Out!" Mom yelled at Paul pointing a finger at the door. "Out now!"Paul got up and followed his son, that looked very very much like him, out of the room.

On the way out Paul yelled this back: "You're too stunned in your own life to realize who your own daughter is. Can't you see it? She looks just like you! I thought the necklace would've really have gave it away, but I guess not." Then Greg pulled his father, that looked very very much like him, out of the room.

"So," Jesse said, frozen in place. "She really _is_ mine, isn't she?" Me and mom both nodded. "How could this have happened and I not know about it I-"

"You left town." Mom cut him off. "Remember? You wanted to go and start your medical practicein Texaswhere they accepted you into their hospital. That was-"

"Fifteen years ago." Jesse finished her setence.

"And when you did come back you didn't bother to even get in touch with anyone except Father Dom." Then mom looked up from her lap. "He told me the hospital thing with career day, he made sure Haven got the hospital and not somthing else. You know why? Because he thought that she should actually find out who her real father is. You left me and you left everything behind."

"Now, _querida_, look how things-"

"Don't you 'now, _querida_' me, Hector!" Hector? Who the hell was Hector?

"Well it's not like I _wanted_ to leave." He said back to her.

"Yes, yes it is. It was _your_ decision."

"But I did it for us, Susannah."

"Us.." Mom echoed. "Us? Fifteen years later and look where 'us' is now, huh!"

They fought for awhile. Right in front of me. Mom kicked him out of the room but he didn't have to leave. Being the doctor and all. But being respectable he left, but not before comming over to me and saying somthing that mom couldn't hear.

"Don't ever fall in love with a ghost." Jesse told me. "Look how this turned out between me and your _madre_. Oh, and don't go back in time to save someone either." I knew he was trying to make a joke out of it. I smiled and nodded.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I'll keep it in mind." I smiled even though the pain I was in.

He turned to leave but looked at me and said "Don't worry about your mother." He looked at her. She was standing by the window looking out and admiring the rolling waves that were across the road on the beach. "She'll come around. She always does." He turned his head from my mom to me. "We'll talk later." Then he left.

I turned to mom. "Mom, who's Hector?" I asked and then before she could reply I heard Paul laugh outside the door.

"Oh man, Jesse. She must be really _mad_ with you. She called you by your first name."

"Ohh..." I said half fed up and half amused. "So is Jesse his ghost name or his real name?" Mom turned around mad.

"Haven, don't make this any-"

I cut her off. "Worse? Oh, believe me. You just made it worse, mom." I crossed my arms and looked at the white sheets that were covering me on my bed. "So, when were you going to tell me that he was a ghost?" Mom looked at the floor. Maybe I was being too hard on her about this, but for fifteen years she didn't tell me not one thing about.

"Haven, honey, this is serious." Was it? Did she still love him? The question was did Jesse still love my mom? One way to find out.

"Mom, look at me." I told her. She did but didn't look me in the eye. I know she couldn't. "Look me in the eye."

"I-"

"Mom, scince I was born you couldn't look me in the eye." I steered her eyes down with my own and caught her there. "Look at me." I didn't blink, not once. I knew I looked like Jesse, I knew our eyes were the exact same colour. It was the only way to tell if mom still loved him.

**Suze's POV**

Haven's asking alot of me. She knows I can't look her in the eye. It brings back too many memories. But I did. And when I did lightning flashed and turned her from Haven to Jesse and back to Haven in a split second.

The second flash I turned my head and there was a mirror hanging and in that mirror I seen myself as sixteen again, Haven wasn't Haven anymore but Jesse, and when Paul walked into the room he was also sixteen. But when that flash was over it all went back to normal.

"Did you just see that?" Paul asked. I nodded. "We were...we were sixteen."

**Haven's POV**

And I wasn't Haven. I looked in the mirror as well and seen a younger image of Jesse. I'm guessing about twenty. The time he died. It was in the book that I found.

"Mom," I heard sniffles. "Mom, turn around." She did with a tear stained face. I hopped out of bed and ran over to her. I shooed Paul out with a wave of my hand and he got the message and backed out back into the busy hallway of the Carmel-by-the-Sea Hospital.

"Oh, Haven." She sobbed as I sat her and I down on my hospital bed. Why am I hugging my mom? Shouldn't this be me? A fifteen-year-old with a broken heart? No, it was my mom insted.

"You really do love him, don't you?" She gave no reply, just tears. But that was a good enough answer for me.

* * *

"Suze," Paul said as we all sat in my hospital room the next day. "But did you see that? The lightning?"

"Yeah, I seen it, Paul." Mom told him.

"Maybe it was some kind've sign." Greg thought sitting in a chair by the wide open window. The sky was now blue and reflecting off of the turquoise water of the Pacific Ocean.

"Like what, you guys are going to turn all sixteen again and I'm going to be Jesse?" I said skeptically. "Yeah right."

"Ok, Father Dominic said that Hannah hasn't showed up scince last night." Jesse said walking into the hospital room. My mom refused to make eye contact with him, or even look at him, for that matter.

"Well, we have to get back there and make sure they show so we can round em' up and exorcise the lot of em'!" I paced around my hospital room. "There's nothing wrong with me. Just a bandage."

"She's right." Jesse told us looking at the clipboard hung at the foot end of my bed. "It was just a bump. No broken bones, nothing internally wrong with her. We're actually letting her go as soon as some papers get signed."

"Yes! I'm out of this place!" I threw my arms up into the air.

"But don't you think it could be some kind've sign?" Paul wanted to know. "The lightning thing, I mean."

"Whatever it is," I said told them, "it's creeping the hell out of me."

**Ok, it wasn't my best but I tried. Anyway, I have to mention this: In French class(I hate French but we _have_ to take it. There's no other language to take) we were reading this story thing and two of the charcters name's were Paul and Susie. Weird, eh?**


	10. Accidents Hospitals Lightning Love

**I know you're all probly(sp?) wondering about the lightning thing. It has a message behind it that you'll find out in this chapter or chapters to come. So here's chapter ten.**

**Home**

Mom made me stay in bed for a gash in my forehead. That's it. Honestly, you know I thought she would understand being a mediator and all, but I guess not. I'm fully capable of walking around with only a bandage on my head. She wasn't home at the minute so I was up and roaming the house when the phone rang.

"Yeah?" I answered the phone not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Haven. It's me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Greg?"

"Well, you know the lightning thing? It wasn't just some weird trick of light, it was somthing related to shifters." I sat up and reached for my shoes.

"Ok, I'm listening." I had inherited it from my mom and Greg had from his dad. The shifting thing, I mean. Not all mediators are shifters. Only a random few.

"Well, I was reading Dr.Slaski's,"

"Your great-grandfather." I cut him off.

"Yeah. Well, I was reading his theory that either no one bothered to reador didn't notice while reading the thesis. It's not the best to explain but every once in awhile a shifter can get a so-called 'vision', like psychics get, telling the future that was triggered by-"

"Light." I finished his setence. "Yeah, I know, but I never thought of that. But what does it mean, exactly? That our parents are going to turn sixteen again? Yeah, Greg, I doubt that'll happen." I reached for my leather jacket. "Look, meet me somewhere. At your house. You got the papers."

"Are you _serious_?" I rolled my eyes at him, even though he was only on the phone. "I mean, sure. Come over." He'd do anything to have me over at his house again. Last time didn't work too well. I mean, I have no boyfriend or interest in anyone so he thought it would be easy to take advantage of me. Well, was he ever right. He did, for only five minutes then I slapped him. I always wanted to that. Slap someone, I mean. Especially him.

"I'll be over soon." I hung up the phone and took out a pen and wrote on the white pad of paper next to the phone this note to mom. She'll probly go loco when she realizes I'm gone.

_I'm gone out, it's okay. I'll be fine. It's just Greg's house._

_-Haven_

I walked out my front door and onto the padio on the back of the house. Before I could even look up I heard the horn of a car. Not just any car, the horn of a black BMW convertable. Which was owned by, none other than, Greg Slater.

I walked down the driveway toward his car and opened the door.

"For some reason," I said sitting down and puttin on my seatbelt, "I knew you were going to pick me up."

"Well, you know, it's not everyday a pretty girl like you decides to come over-" Then I cut him dead off.

"This _isn't_ a date, you know? This is about that freak lightning." I sat back in the passanger side seat and put the mirror down to block my eyes from the sun. "Drive, before my mom gets home and realize's I'm gone."

"Ok then." He threw the car into reverse and we drove down my driveway and out the road. "What are we going to do about Hannah?" He asked stopping at a stop light.

"I don't know I-" Then my voice was cut of by the screaming sounds of a police car. "Follow it." I instructed him.

"But, Haven."

"Follow it, okay? Ihave a bad feeling about this."

* * *

We followed the police car or, as my mom would say, the 'fuzz', all the way to where it was going. The Mission. Well, outside of it, anyway. It was a car accident and half of the car was smashed into pieces and crumpeled up like tin foil and it was right into the side of a telephone pole.

"Oh shit!" I said as Greg pulled the car over. "I don't need to deal with anymore ghosts today."

"Haven, but..." Then his voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"Isn't that-" he stuttered. "Isn't that your mom's car?" I looked at the liscence plate. It _was_ my car.

"Oh my gosh." I got out of the car as quick as hell but Greg was just as quick and caught me at the curb but I broke free from him.

"Miss." One of the police officers said. "Miss! You shouldn't be here! Nothing for you to see here."

"That's my mom." I said as the officer stopped me. "That's my mom inside that car!" Then an ambulance came and I was made to get out of the way.

Greg came up and put an arm around me. Not in a 'I'm-very-easy-to-take-advantage-of' way. In a sympathetic way. Then, I burst into tears. I hate crying and I just couldn't keep it in.

"Oh, come 'ere." Greg said and wrapped both his arms around me letting me cry into his shirt. "She's going to be fine." He whispered. (A/N:No, this is not a romance story between them. In my FanFics Slater's and Simon's don't mix.)

I looked but didn't see her ghost anywhere. She must've survived, but Hannah. Oh Hannah was going to have some time with me when I'm through with her. She just won't _be_ dead. She'll know the _meaning_ of it. That whore.

When they put mom into the ambulance she was still, thankfully, alive. I got back into Greg's car and we drove to the hospital. My emotions were replaced from sadness to rage.

**Hospital...again**

We got to the hospital and went in through the doors into the lobby. I'm a very impatient person so I was pacing and biting my nails, tapping my foot, crying some more.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shrieked. I was really jumpy after what had happened. I immediatly put my hand over my heart and let out a sigh of relief when I found out who it was.

"Oh, hey Jesse." I said sitting down in a chair in the most secluded part of the hospital's lobby. I was probly only there waiting no more than ten minutes when he found me.

"Haven," he said looking down at me. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you just see who came in?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, it's not my case." He told me. "Why? Who was it? Do you know them?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your mother? Didn't she come with you?" Then I pointed at Greg.

"No, just me and Greg. And she's in this hospital. Room 102."

"_102.._" He said to himself thinking. "But that's the..."

"Emergency room. That was my mom who came in." I told him and tears automatically stung my eyes. "Her car smashed into a telephone pole." I took a deep breath, but it did nothing but build up more tears like a wall. "I seen it. I think Hannah has somthing to do with this."

"_Querida_.." He breathed silently, refering to my mom.

"Their out to get us."

"_Their_?" He echoed.

"It's not just Hannah, oh no. Heather, Maria, and Felix are out there too." I looked up at him. "Soon, we'll both be dead again. And it won't be just us, oh no. Everyone."

* * *

After Jesse snapped out of his state of shockhe went straight to the Emergency Room. Hey, maybe he still does care about my mom?

About thirty minuteslater Mom was released to a room and me and Greg went up. She was still unconcious. Me and Greg were just sitting around talking.

"Okay, about that freak lightning." I said leaning over a small table by a window in the room. "What else did you read about it?"

"Well, I said that it was somthing to do with the future? Didn't I?"

"Yeah, but them turning back into teenagers is just too weird." I said to him leaning back in my chair. At the same time Jesse walked in. He had gotten himself assigned to my mom's medical case.

"Hey." He said. "I was hoping that we could...talk."

Greg got up right away. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to the cafeteria." Jesse took Greg's chair and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I got a good look at Jesse. Paul was right, we did look _alot_ alike. I can see now why mom cries everytime she tries to look at my eyes.

"It's about your mother." He went on. "Is she...is she okay?" He sounded almost afraid to ask. "I mean, is she happy with her life now?"

"Well, you know, she's okay. Every once in awhile she cries and what-not but she dosen't share very much with me. But I hope she's happy." I looked over at my mom. When she wkes up and finds herself in a hospital she's not going to be very happy, I'll tell you that now.

He was about to open his mouth when I cut him off. "And no, she's not seeing anybody. Why?" I was going to get this out of him. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh..."

"Oh c'mon, I'm your daughter. You can tell me." He was a little taken aback by that. I wouldn't blame him. Only two short days ago he actually found out he had one.

"No reason." Darn! He walked over to mom who was laying as motionless as ever on her hospital bed.

I looked out the window. The sky was no longer blue, but turning into a dark grey. It was too early for night to hit. Greg walked back in and noticed the sky too.

"They're up to it again." Greg said with a groan. "What are we going to do?" I stood up and put my jacket on.

"What are we going to do? We're going to get our butts down to the Mission and kick some ghost butt, that's what we're going to do." I told him. Jesse looked up at us

"Where are you two going?" He asked walking over to mom who was laying as motionless as ever on her hospital bed. He was got himself assigned as her doctor.

"The Mission." I told him. Then the whole sky was dark. Wow, that was quick! "Hannah's up to it again."

I told Greg to get his car started so he left the hospital and I looked back into the room just as I was about to leave it.

"I know you still love her, Jesse." He was stroking her hair gently. "And I think she still loves you too." At that moment lightning flashed again and rain poured. When the lightning flashed. I seen somthing. Somthing that I hope would happen but not when I was around to see it again.

The vision was mom was awake and kissing Jesse. If Greg was right and this links to the future my life is about to get a whole lot better. And I hope soon. But when the vision went he was looking sadly down at my mom.

"You don't have to admit it." I said silently. "It's in your eyes."

**Like it? Reveiw please. I have maybe about five more chapters left to write. Maybe even more! Who knows, really?**

**-J**


	11. Sixteen, The Pure Mediator, Dr Slaski

Me and Greg pulled up at the Mission. Rain was just starting to fall and the sky had lit up with more lightning. But no visions this time.

"We have to get Father Dom. first." I said getting out of his car and closing the door. The Mission'sdoor was still smashed from the other day so we went in through there.

"Father D.!" I yelled out looking around. "You here?"

"I knew you would show up after that little show." I heard a oh-so-familiar voice and turned around to see Hannah's ghostly figureappear by one of the three-foot-wide pillars of the breezeway. Her face looked smug.

"You little..." But Greg held back my arms from me attacking her. She waved her fingers good-bye and dematerialized. "You get back here!" I yelled and my voice echoed through the hallow halls of the school. "Damnit!" I yelled. "That stupid-"

"Haven?" Father Dominic walked out of his office into the lobby of the Mission. "Greg? What are you two doing here? I heard yelling."

"Hannah." I gritted between my teeth. "Didn't you see that accident outside the school a few meer hours ago?" He shook his head no.

"I heard a commotion but I never bothered to look. Why? Who was it?" Father Dominic cleared his rhaspy voice.

"My mom." I said looking around with my arms crossed. "She's in the hospital. Unconcious."

"Does Jesse know?"

"He's with her."

"And you came here too...?"

"Get revenge." Greg told him.

"Haven, it's far too dangerous. She's a demon with many other powers than just a normal ghost has. And with Feilx Deigo, Maria, and Heather on her side the power is tripeled. We cannot preform anymore exorcisims until we find out who the 'pure mediator' is." Father Dominic informed me.

"I think we should go over the thesis again." Greg said.

"Yes, with Mr.Slaski. He's getting better, I've heard." Father Dominic said.

"We were just on our way to Greg's house, actually, before the accident came. Yeah, we should ask Dr.Slaski some stuff." I agreed.

* * *

"Hannah Winters..." Dr.Slaski's voice trailed off. "Got your mother into a car accident, you say?"

"Yeah." I said. "And I'm guessing Heather, Felix, and Maria are behind it as well."

"Wait, aren't they exorcised?" Dr. Slaski asked.

"But they're back." Greg sat down on his couch next to me. A little too close to me, actually. So I scooted down the couch a bit. "Hannah Winters' spirit was taken over by a demon and now the demon is out to get all mediators. Especially Haven, scince she tried to reason and then exorcise her but it backfired and some ghost's came back."

"We tried the right exorcisim on Hannah." Father Dominic told him. "But it must've been the wrong mediator."

"Who did the incantation?" Dr.Slaski wanted to know. He was no longer wheelchair bound. Over the years he managed to beat the odds and live longer, much longer, than doctors suspected he would.

"Jack, your grandson." I told him. "We wouldn't let Paul do it."

"Well, you did a good job keeping Paul from it. Only God know's what he would've done." Dr.Slaski rolled his blue eyes that Greg also inhierited, and Paul has too. "But you picked the wrong one. Jack is _not_ a so-called 'pure mediator'. A 'pure mediator' has to be a shifter and have a direct mediator bloodline."

"But they got their bloodline from you." I told him.

"But I'm only their grandfather." Dr.Slaski put away the box of newspaper clippings that he was reading that dated back many many years ago about his own findings and sat back down in his chair. "Greg wouldn't be either. He only has _one_ parent that is."

"Well I don't have any blood relations that are mediators _or_ shifters." Father Dominic said. "But Haven does." He looked at me.

"Yeah," Paul walked into the room, "she does, dosen't she? How's your mom, Haven?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have to call Jessesoon. He'sat the hospital and I'llask him. He's with her."

"Of chorse he is." Paul said. "Isn't he always?" It wasn't very nice but I shot him a glance that said 'back-off'.

"Oh, so _you're_ Suze Simon's daughter." Dr.Slaski's eyes widened. "Stubborn girl, but she was smart enough not to fall for my grandson." Paul had a smirk on his face.

"Back to the point." I said changing the topic quickly. "So _I_ have to do the exorcisim? I have to read the incantation?"

"Yeah, or it won't work." Greg told me.

"We need to do it quick, withor withoutyour mother and Jesse. We have to before more distruction comes upon us." Father Dom got up.

"Look, what about the lightning? That freak lightning?" I wanted to know jolting forward on the couch.

"Oh, you've seen the visions, huh? Yes, that'll give a clue into the future. It interprets what's going to happen. You just have to figurewhat they mean on yourown." Dr.Slaski explained with a cough. "What did you see?"

"Everyone was sixteen." Paul cut in. "Even me. It was me, Haven, and Suze in the hospital room and at the moment the lightning flashed me and Suze were sixteen again and Haven was Jesse who also seemed younger."

"That wasn't the only one." I said quickly trying to get a word in. "I seen another one, only about twenty minutes ago back at the hospital. Much to Paul's dismay," I turned to him with a smirk, "it was my mom and Jesse, they were younger again, they were...kissing." Not that I wanted to see it or anything. Because I definitly do _not_ want to see my parents kissing at _all_ when I'm around.

"Sixteen...sixteen.." Dr.Slaski repeated. "You knew Jesse when you were sixteen, right?" We nodded. Well, not me and Greg because when they were sixteen we weren't even born yet. "So...things are going to be like they were when you guys were sixteen? Does it mean that?"

"Is he going to turn back into a ghost again?" Paul asked.

"I surely hope not." Father Dominic answered. "But things when they were sixteen. I'm guessing it was better than now as long as the breezeway dosen't fall again.

"I hope so." I said standing up. "About the things going back to the way they were when mom and Jesse were sixteen. But how are _we_ going to make it that way?"

"Hmm..first, we need to exorcise the lot of 'em. Heather, Hannah, Maria, and Feilx." He instructed. "And then it's up to you, Haven. It's up to you to get your parents back together."

"But how?"

"I think you'll find a way."

**

* * *

****Thanks for the reviews ye'all! I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**-J**


	12. Voices

**Thanks for the reveiws. I'm completely stuck on this chapter so I hope you can manage with what I got to write.**

* * *

"Can I speak with Dr.de Silva, please?" I asked the secretary who answered the phone.

"Yes, dear, hold on." I was put on hold. It was pretty boring. Most places put music on so the person dosen't get bored, but it was dead scilence.

"Hello?" I heard Jesse's voice as he picked up.

"Hey, it's Haven, how's my mom?" I asked right away leaning on the wall of the Slaters' kitchen.

"She's still not awake." Jesse told me. His voice was full of disappointment under his thick Spanish accent. "But she's doing ok, other than that. Where are you?"

"Dr.Slaski's house with Greg, Father Dominic and Paul. That lightning that we were talking about, they're visions into the future. Mediators get them. They can be caused by light. Particularly lightning. Dr.Slaski thinks they mean that things are going to be like they were when my mom was sixteen." I explained to him.

"I was twenty when Susannah was sixteen."

"Well, thats..._different_. A four year difference, for that matter. Anyway, I don't know what happened when you guys were younger but I'm only guessing it's better than this." I paced around with the cordless phone in hand. "I had another vision, you and mom were..kissing." It felt weird saying that to someone older. Especially someone who's supose to be my father.

"Oh," I could hear him swallow hard.

I had to take the pressure of so I said, "No offence, but it was weird." I laughed. "And we're planning on going to the Mission to take down the unfaithful four with or without you and mom."

"I'm comming." He insisted but I said no.

"No, no you're not. You're staying there with mom when she wakes and then we'll be back. Things will be back to normal in no time."

"Haven," Jesse's voice was stern. "I'm comming."

"No, you can't. You're at work and you got a patient to tend to. Now, go do your job."

"Haven-"

"Go!" I said quickly cutting him off. "And I'll get back to you later, bye." Then I hung up before he could debate anymore.

"To the Mission?" I asked Greg as he walked out into the kitchen heading for the porch.

"To the Mission." He answered as Paul and Father D. and I followed him in suit.

* * *

**The Mission**

The rain had started up again and so did the lightning. The lightning was fierce and bright and the thunder was loud and droned on long. Carmel had lost it's power plunging the town into darkness, once again. No phones worked.

I was already soaked from the walk from Greg's car to the smashed door of the Mission. The funny thing was, it wasn't smashed anymore.

"She fixed it!" I yelled over the thunder. "That good for nothing-"

"Haven," Father Dom snapped. "Watch your language, please."

"Sorry." I said and looked around and then I remembered the skylight. "Give me a boost." I walked over to a ledge that looked pretty managable to climb to the top where, I knew, was a skylight that was cracked. "You don't mind if I break another window, do you?"

"Haven! You can't go around breaking windows to schools!" Father Dominic yelled.

"Well, do you want to stand out here in the rain and cold and catch somthing nasty and see Hannah wipe out the population of mediators? Or, I break the window and save up enough money to fix it?" Father Dominic didn't answer me up I managed to get a boost from Greg and Paul and got up on the roof. Once I got up there I inched my way carefully over to the skylight and noticed there was already a crack in it. But I smashed it anyway.

Thankfully, where the skylight was was a low part of the roof and it was the attic(A/N:If there's an attic in Junipero Serra Mission Academy, I'm not really sure) and I managed to find my way out of that coughing my way through the dust and out the door and down some really old steps that looked like they haven't been used in awhile. When I got down to the ground level I unlocked the door.

"You really got to remember your key." I told Father D. "It'll come in handy one of these days."

"What took you so long?" Greg asked me comming inside. We were all very much soaked.

"I had to go through an attic. There's about two inches of dust on the floor. It's ancient." I told them taking off my jacket. My shirt on the inside was thankfully dry. "Now, where are they?"

And Father Dominic answered, very stupidly, "Who?"

"The Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus." I said, sarcastically and he raised an eyebrow. "Hannah, Maria, Heather and Diego, who else?"

"Oh,"

"_Tut-tut_, Simon." I heard a voice echo through the school. The voice bounced off the wall and back at me. "You should know better to come here."

"Hannah, this time. You'll be sorry for what you did to my mom." I said between my gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" Heather appeared not to far from me. "And how is Miss Suze?"

"She's fine." I told her.

"But I _really_ think you're going to be the sorry one again. First you, then your mom, who else now? Look around, Haven." Maria's voice chilled my spine. "You're all alone." I didn't believe her first but she was right. I was in complete darkness. The shimmering light from their ghostly forms were the only thing that was lightning up the room.

"I think Jesse will do fine next, don't you think, Felix?" Maria turned to her ghostly husband.

"You leave him alone!"

"But he's not here to protect you now, is he? No one is. You're trapped." I looked around. It was a small room with no window or door. Just darkness. How could this be? I closed my eyes, for the second time this week, and shifted. And when I opened my eyes, I was, once again, on the cold hard floor of the Mission Academy.

* * *

"Haven! Haven!" I heard someone yelling my name. My eyes started to flutter open ."I think she's waking up." It was Greg's voice.

"Where-where am I?" I sat up slowly to make sure nothing was sprained or broken.

"Nurses office. Well, Nurse Kennedy isn't here or anything but we brought you here anyway." Paul told me.

"I was having this horrible dream that I was trapped in this dark room and there was no way out-"

"It wasn't a dream." Father Dominic said quickly, cutting me off. "You really _were_ trapped in some dimension. You were there one minute and the next you vanished! Gone into thin air."

"I shifted." I told them. "I shifted back."

"Yeah, frightened the life out of us. We heard a noise and turned back to find you on the floor in the lobby, knocked out cold." Greg explained.

"But how did they do that?" I asked swinging my legs over the side of the bed in the nurses office. "I didn't ever think anything like that could happen."

"Like I told you, Hannah's a demon. She can do what she pleases and can get away with it, too. Much more power than just your regular spirit. She can thrust things with much more force and twice as far." Greg helped me up scince my legs were weak.

"So what are we going to do? We need to exorcise them ASAP. Do we still have the candles and inscence?" I asked finally standing on my feet.

"No, she got rid of them, but thankfully we still have the incantation." Then I heard a spark from outside the nurses office. I ran out into the hallway and a light had busted and standing under it was a ghostly image of Jesse..and my mom.

I reached my hand out but my arm swiped through the image like fog. This vision was real. Much too real.

"What was it, Haven?" Father Dominic asked, popping his head from out in the hall from inside the nurse's office.

"They're going to die." I said still standing there. "Mom and Jesse are going to die if we don't get this over with."

"Well then, quick." He said while Paul and Greg walked out of the office. "I have the incantation, now we just have to find them."

**

* * *

****Like it? I already got chapter thirteen started. I started on:**

"_Haven, first." _I heard a familiar voice say in my head in an argumental way.

"_No, Jesse. He was supose to be dead long ago."_ Another voice said. This time it was a mans voice.

"Look, I think Suze should pay for this."

"She's unconcious."

"How did you know?"

"I was at the hospital just then."

"They're planning who they're going after first. I can hear them." I said while walking down the hall toward the lobby. "They're debating me, Suze, or Jesse first."

"Well, I guess they forgot about me." Paul had such a big ego it wasn't funny.

"Haha, but I don't think you mean anything to them at the moment." I said back to him. His icy blue eyes glared.

"Oh, and you do?"

"Hannah wants me dead, Feilx and Maria want revenge over Jesse, and Heather isn't too happy about being dead and exorcised, still. Revenge all around! Don't worry, after we're done with you guys will be, more than likely, next."


	13. Scince when do you have Hazel eyes?

**Thanks for the kick arse reviews! I love you guys! But I think I'm starting to write exorcisim too much because in health class the teacher wrote exercise on the board and I spelt it exorcise.**

* * *

"_Haven, first." _I heard a familiar voice say in my head in an argumental way. 

"_No, Jesse. He was supose to be dead long ago."_ Another voice said. This time it was a mans voice.

_"Look, I think Suze should pay for this." _The voices were unmistakable. "_She tricked me, the woman must pay."_

_"She's unconcious."_

_"How do you know?" Said the same snotty voice that wanted to take on my mom._

_"I was at the hospital just then."_

"They're planning who they're going after first. I can hear them." I said while walking down the hall toward the lobby. "They're debating me, Suze, or Jesse first."

"Well, I guess they forgot about me." Paul had such a big ego it wasn't funny. And, for the record, why would you want it to be you? Greg, he has an ego, just not has big as his fathers.

"Ha-ha, but I don't think you mean anything to them at the moment." I said back to him. His icy blue eyes glared, freezing my brown eyes like those iced hot chocolates down at the _Second Cup_. I looked away, no wonder my mom can't stand this guy.

"Oh, and you do?"

"Hannah wants me dead, Feilx and Maria want revenge over Jesse, and Heather isn't too happy about being dead and exorcised, still. Revenge all around! Don't worry, after we're done with you guys will be, more than likely, next."

"They're not going to get you, Haven. You have us." Greg assured me putting an arm around my shoulders. His sleeve was wet from the rain making my shoulders wet. I'm glad I didn't wear a white today because if the rain got through it Greg probly would've tried to jump me then and there. So I pushed his arm off of my shoulders in disgust.

"Oh yeah? Well look what happened when _us_ was put into play. Nothing good came from it. Only three more to add to the horror we had before." Three more as in Heather, Maria, and Feilx. "Horror, as in Hannah." We got to the lobby and the rain was pouring now. It just kept on going and going like it was never going to stop!

The only thing I could see outside through all the rain was the bright hot flashes of lightning. So hot, that some of the bolts are pink. Not my favorite colour, but I'm just saying.

"So, about the exorcisim. Scince we don't have candles or anything..." I went on. Father D. knew where this was leading to.

"No!" Father Dominic's voice boomed. "No voodoo exorcisims. We have to stick with the rules of the incantation."

"Well, what else did it say?" I asked and Father Dominic took out the crumpeled incantation from his pocket.

"You can preform the original exorcisim but with only white candles in a five point star pattern and the 'pure mediator' standing in the middle, only at night, reading the incantation and the spirits will be exorcised with no point of return and their spiritual beings will be transported to the alternate dimension until later decision." He read out. "This can also be used on humana human exorcisim as well but follow the strict 'at night' rule _only_." Then I looked at the sky through the breezeway and then at my watch. It was approaching seven PM.

"Well, that's it?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the pillars of the school that was holding up the breezeway.

"And it has to be done before midnight, at twelve midnight exactly." He finished. "All we need now are some white candles and to lure the spirits into the school lobby." At the same time the lights came back on.

"You look for the candles and I'll use the phone." We went into Father Dominic's office and I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's hospital room number.

"Hello?" CeeCee picked up.

"CeeCee, it's me, Haven." I sat in Father Dominic's chair and supported my head with my arm that was resting on his desk staring at the huge crucifix hanging on the wall. There was only one light that was on in the office, the desk light and it was relfecting off of the crucifix in an eerie glow.

Then I asked, "How's my mom?"

"She's still unconcious. No one knows when she's going to wake up, and Haven, somthing weird is going on." Oh no. "Jesse's missing." It took me a minute to process this information. _Missing_? M-I-S-S-I-N-G?

(A/N: No, this is _not_ a 1-800-Where-R-U/ Mediator crossover just because I said _missing_. Sorry to dissappoint you if you wanted it to be.)

"He's _what_?" I practically yelled. So loud that Father Dominic, Greg, and Paul looked over at me with concerned looks on their faces that I could barley pick out from the desk light.

"Missing," she breathed, " and no one can find him. His car is still parked out in the lot and I doubt he walked anywhere because of all the rain." Rage took over my emotion's and I jumped out of the chair flinging it backward.

"I'm gonna kill her!" This time my voice repeated into the empty halls. It echoed and then it died.

"You don't think Hannah has anything to do with this, do you?" CeeCee knows about the mediator thing. She knows about Hannah too.

"Of chorse it does." I paced around furiously. "What else is the reason? Jesse would never leave my mom," again, "never."

"So what are you going to do?" What am I going to do?Well I'm gonna-

"Find them." Then the line went dead. "Hello? CeeCee? You there?" _Damn_!

Then I heard this, "Ha, so, too bad that the accident wasn't any worse. Too bad it never killed her. She's not the only one you should worry about 'bitting the dust' around here. Some of us are _supose_ to be dead."

I knew what she was talking about. Whoever it was. Maria, Hannah, Heather, which ever one of them. They had Jesse, and true, he was supose to be dead over a century-and-a-half ago, but that dosen't mean he has to die again. Not the same way. And I knew this time if he died, he wasn't comming back. That wouldn't do any good to my mom.

"Where is he?" I demanded, yelling into the phone. "Tell me!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. You better hurry up with that exorcisim, Haven-Lee, or you won't have anyone left. Re-think only having one, because I think two is what you'll need to get out of this mess." Then the phone went officially dead. As dead as Hannah's cold heart, if she even has one.

I slammed the phone down into the plastic cradle and looked out of Father Dominic's office. What was she talking about? Two exorcisim's to get me out of this mess? I thought I only needed to do one.

"Guys!" I called out walking. "Where are you?"

"Here," then Greg jumped out in front of me behind a door and put grabbed my shoulders. I shook him off.

"Christ, you frightened the hell out of me. Don't do that." I slugged him in the arm playfully.

"Why not?" Greg said in a babyish voice making a pouty face I just want to slap off of him, or kiss. No! _Bad Haven! Very_bad Haven.It's kind've addictive scince lastsummer. It's a long story. Long story short:Beach. Smoothies.Tanning. Greg showed up and he was beingmore thana little friendly, if you knowwhat I mean.

"Little Haven scared?" He finished.

"Where is Paul and Father Dom.?" I asked and he guided me into the dark lobby and to the door where rain was still pouring down heavily. He pushed it open. "Are you _crazy_?" I asked him.

"Only for you, _baby_." I had a half-interested, half-disgustedlook on myface at that point.

"Charmed," I said following him out in the rain, "but disgusted."

"I have a feeling we should be out here. There's somthing going on." So I believed him. Totally stupid thing to do, right? Follow this guy who got it bad for you out into the rain and around into the dark corner of the school. But I did it anyway. I mean, I don't want a repeat of last summer. Or maybe I..._No! _Heck, what's wrong with me?

"That was CeeCee," I told him as he was walking a few feet in front of me. "She told me that Jesse is missing and then the phone went dead and I think it was Hannah to picked up but she said somthing about I should watch out who dies and that I need more than one exorcisim to clean up the mess I'm in. What kind've game is she playing?" Then Greg vanished behind a wall of the school. I peeked behind the corner, but he was gone. Like _poof!_ Gone.

"Uh..Greg? Come out." I said, my voice cracking. "This isn't funny anymore. What kind've stupid idea is it to come out into the rain anyway?" Raindrops dripped off of my nose and onto my clothes. It was hard to keep my eyes open with all the water getting into them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it felt like I jumped a half-of-a-mile into the air. I turned around and Greg was standing there.

"I told you, _not to do that_!" I pushed his hand off of my shoulder. "Well?" He took a firm grip on both of my wrists and pinned me against the adobe walls.

"Greg," I huffed, "not here, not now, not again,not _ever!_" He never said anything. Just pinned me there. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Somthing flashed through his eyes. And they weren't their natural icy blue anymore. Hazel. His eyes were hazel.

"Woah, scince when do you have brown eyes?" But those hazel eyes were hauntingly familiar. They weren't his. "Are you-are you _possesed_?" He never said anything and I began to panic. "Oh my gosh! Where's Greg?"

"He's in here," it was Greg's body, it was Greg's voice(except for the Spanish accent so I'm guessing it was probly Hannah, Feilx, or Maria that possesed him), but it wasn't Greg, "somewhere."

"Let me go." I struggeled to break free. But I couldn't. "Greg, I'm sorry even though you may deserve this but.." Then I lifted my knee, and kneed him in the groin. Then ran with all that was in me in the opposite direction.

**

* * *

****This chapter kind've sucked. I'm having trouble trying to write it and did I mention if it ends successfully I might finish it off with a shorter sequal? I might. And the story I was writing before, Gone For Good. It'll be done by at least May. It's renamed Gone For Good:Turning Back Time.**

**Before I leave you off with another chapter here's a sneak peak of chapter fourteen. It's only short so, don't expect much.**

**

* * *

Then ran with all that was in me in the opposite direction, and I never stopped until I hit somthing. **

"Haven, child," Father Dominic said, "what's wrong? Why were you running?" I had bumped into Paul. Not Father Dominic. If I bumped into him I might've broke him in half, or somthing, for being old.

I managed to suck in a breath. "It's Greg," I caught my breath, "he's possesed."

"Oh, nonsense. Haven," Father Dominic sounded annoyed, "no matter what you think of Gregory it is never going to be a good thing. You sound like your mother about Paul."

"And I'm not possesed." Paul said with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" I asked Paul but he just shook it off.

"But I told you to trust him, Haven, he's a rather nice boy-" But I had to stop him right there.

"Father D., I'm _not_ joking. He's _possesed_. I mean ghostly possesed. His eyes aren't even blue anymore and he speaks with an accent! A _Spanish_ accent!" I got up off of the sidewalk that I had fallen onto after my little run-on collision with Paul.

"Oh dear," Father Dominic paced.

"And that was CeeCee on the phone, Jesse's missing. I'm only guessing that Hannah has him." Now I know what Hannah means by we need more than one exorcisim. At the rate she's going, we might have to exorcise all of Carmel. And that'll take _alot_ of candles.

**J.Rose**


	14. The Exorcisim of the Unfaithful Four

**Yeah, sorry if I confused anyone with that last chapter. I kind've confused myself on that one. It was probly my worst written one but when I get all this exorcisim stuff over with it'll be less confusing. For you and for me. And I've decided to call the sequal The Mediator: de Silva. I'm writing it right now but I'm not posting it until this one is finished.**

* * *

I just ran, until I hit something, of chorse. Count on me to be Miss Graceful.

"Haven, child," Father Dominic said, "what's wrong? Why were you running?" I had bumped into Paul. Not Father Dominic. If I bumped into him I might've broke him in half, like a tooth pick or something, for being old.

I managed to suck in a breath. "It's Greg," I caught my breath, "he's possesed."

"Oh, nonsense. Haven," Father Dominic sounded annoyed, "no matter what you think of Gregory it is never going to be a good thing. You sound like your mother about Paul."

"And I'm not possesed." Paul said with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" I asked Paul but he just shook it off.

"But I told you to trust him, Haven, he's a rather nice boy-" But I had to stop him right there.

"Father Dominic, I'm _not_ joking. He's _possesed_. I mean ghostly possesed. His eyes aren't even blue anymore and he speaks with an accent! A _Spanish_ accent!" I got up off of the sidewalk that I had fallen onto after my little run-on collision with Paul.

"Oh dear," Father Dominic paced.

"And that was CeeCee on the phone, Jesse's missing. I'm only guessing that Hannah has him." Now I know what Hannah means by we need more than one exorcisim. At the rate she's going, we might have to exorcise all of Carmel. And that'll take _a lot_ of candles.

"This-this isn't good." Father Dominic exclaimed. "We need to find them quick before something bad happens."

"Something _bad_ happens?" I echoed in rage. "Father D., open your eyes, something bad _is_ happening. My mom is in the hospital, Jesse has been 'adult-napped', and Greg is possesed. What worse _can_ happen!"

"I don't know, Haven, but we need to find Jesse and then get that exorcisim straightened out." Father Dominic said, leading us to the door.

When we got inside, in the darkness, I seen a smokey sort of fog rolling around. The fog wasn't there before. Then I realized, it was just a vision because everything was transparent.

It was Jesse, with a knife held to his throat. There was somthing familiar about this picture, there were pew's in the picture.

"Basilica," I said to myself and ran in that direction.

"Haven!" Paul called after me. "Where are you going?"

"They're in the basilica!" I yelled back out and I heard hurried footsteps behind me as Paul ran in my direction as Father D. set up the exorcisim.

I reached the door and opened it carefully, sneaking into the dark.

No one noticed me, at first. But it didn't take long before someone did.

I was hiding in one of the isle's when I felt somthing sharp graze the side of my neck. I turned around to see and it was Greg, with a knife in his hand. And soon...it was by my neck.

"I found her." He, or she, said pulling me up to my feet rather harsh. His eyes still hazel, so I was guessing it was still Hannah.

"And how long have I been waiting to do this?" Hannah said pressing the blade harder against my skin. I could feel the blood slowly trickle down my neck.

At the moment Paul(oh, a little late there) runs in and yells, "Drop the knife, Greg!"

"It's not him," I managed to choke, "it's Hannah."

"Haven?" I heard someone call out. Their voice echoed off the walls of the basilica in a creepy way.

"Just ignore him." Hannah said pushing me until I was flat out on the floor. The blade was cutting in close. She was stronger now in Greg's body. She was hovering over me pinning one of my arms to the floor.

"So," she said, "any last words?" I could feel the knife's blade getting deeper.

"Yeah," I managed to choke. "You should never," I hit her hand with the knife in it and it went flying across the room, "possess a guy's body."

"Why?" She wanted to know. And she found out when I gave her a kick between the legs. Thankfully, she didn't pin my legs down and she let go of my arm enough for me to scramble to pick up the knife. All the blood dripping off of it.

I felt a little dizzy, from the blood running onto my clothes, and I almost fell over. But I had enough strength to shift leaving Paul there. I guess that was a bad idea, but he can fend for himself. I hope. But before I did leave I left him the knife. Not like that is going to do him any good. They're already dead and he isn't going to stab his own son.

"Haven!" I heard someone whisper as I almost tripped over the chair Jesse was tied to.

"Yeah," I managed to rhasp with wha energy I had. Bloodloss makes you feel dizzy. "It's me." I untied the rope on the back of his chair and he stood up.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out. Duh! What else would be that thick red stuff running down my neck? Kool-Aid! Kool-Aid isn't even thick! Ketchup, maybe...Ew, anyway.

"I know." I told him. "Look, Father D. is setting up the exorcisim in the lobby. We need to get down there."

* * *

Hell, am I crazy? I can't believe I'm doing this but I hope it works. I told Jesse to go help Father D and bring Paul with him.

So now I'm here, standing alone, in front of four ghosts that have every intention in the world to kill me. Ha. How fun!

Hannah had abandoned Greg's body and now he's lying unconcious on the floor. I got to get to him before they notice me. He's only ten feet away and they're standing back on. They still think me and Jesse are elsewhere. If I could just get Greg into the lobby it would be perfect.

I knelt down hoping my knee's wouldn't crack when I did(don't you just hate when that happens?) I was kneeling over Greg and felt for a pulse. He still had one.

"Greg!" I hissed. "Wake up!" I shook his body. I even slapped him on the face a few times but I knew the only way to get him into the lobby was to shift. I shouldn't be shifting so much but that's all I could do at the time. If it meant saving both of our lives, I had to do it.

So I did.

"Haven!" Father Dominic said as I was still kneeled down by Greg on the floor. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. But I'm going back to th basilica to get them to come out here. Then we can do the exorcisim." I told him standing up. "You should probably try to wake him up before I get them out here."

"You're not going in there _alone,_ are you?" Father Dominic asked as I started to shift.

"Yes." I told him but my voice trailed off and echoed through the school.

"Hey!" I yelled loudly so they would turn around and notice me. "If you want me," I smirked, "come and get me!"

"That dosen't sound like a bad idea." Hannah said as she dematerialized and soon stood by me. I was just about to run when she grabbed my arm. It burned. It burned like hell. I looked deep into her eyes and they were no longer the sharp hazel they were before. They were red. Red with fury, red with evil. Just looking into them burned.

So I kicked her in the gut and knocked her over the pews. _Then _I took a run for it. And knows I didn't run, either. Ran like the lightning that was flashing outside.

Time was inching closer to midnight. Only ten minutes and I had to be there to read the incantation. But as soon as I ran out of that church they were on my tail. Chasing me down the hall into the lobby. I shifted again to the lobby to make time faster. As soon as they set a foot in it I would read the incantation and they would be gone forever, hopefully.

"Are they comming?" Paul wanted to know as I noticed Greg trying to wake up.

"Yeah, when I checked last all four of them were chasing after me." I told him as I stepped into the middle of the pentegram shape that was made with candles. With the incantation in hand I had to get them into the pentegram with me.

"There she is!" Diego pointed and then I started to read. The words I could easily translate into English, I read from the old crumpeled piece of parchment that had been ripped from the book.

"What is she doing?" Heather wanted to know as she stood looking puzzeled scince she couldn't understand a word I was saying.

"Exorcisim." Maria hissed. "She's trying to exorcise us." She was right, and it worked. Soon enough, when I read the last word off of the parchment, a huge flash of lightning filled the night sky and some red smoke appeared above me. Inside it looked like a little storm of it's own, with white hot lightning bolts and murky clouds.

"What's happening?" Heather wanted to know as she was being pulled into the swirling smoke that hovered above me. She was being sucked into it like a vaccum cleaner sucking up some dirt.

Soon all four ghosts were gone. Maria tried to grab my collar and bring me with her but a nice swing to the nose made her change her mind and they were gone. Just like that.

As soon as they were gone all the lights came on, the candles went out, and I blacked out. And I never woke up until the next day.

**Okay, I don't mind if you critisize this chapter because I hated it myself. Not one of my best but I'm looking forward to writing the sequal because I hope that'll be better than this one. And I should have the first chapter of Gone For Good:Changing Time(the original version) posted Wendsday night. Well, night as in NL time, only if I stay in town because they got high speed and I can bring my lap top out with me. Anyway, R&R.**

**J**


	15. Meet, your father

**This is the last chapter. Chapter fourteen seemed kind've rushed, but I tend to do that. This is a short chapter. It's the end.**

**J**

* * *

I woke up not the next day, but the day after, in my bed. With another bandage around my neck. At the rate of wounds I'm getting, I'll be a mummy by the time I graduate highschool.

My mom woke up the same time the exorcisim was preformed that night and the doctor's couldn't find anything wrong with her. If only they knew...

When I woke up in my bed I was pretty much stunned of what I did. Maybe I had dreamed it all up like some horrible nightmare. But the scars on my head and neck begged to differ.

"Haven," I heard my moms voice as she opened the door to my bedroom. "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, mom." I said sitting up slowly. "What-what happened?" I rubbed my forhead where it hurt.

"Well, Father Dominic and Jesse told me that you passed out after finishing the exorcisim. Got yourself some cuts on the way, too. But I'm proud of you. You took out all four of the ghosts and tonight, if you're up for it, I'm planning on taking you out for some supper at your favorite resturant."

"_Monty's Place_?" My face lit up. I'm like addicted to Monty's. It's the best resturant I've ever been to.(A/N: The place actually exist's. Fifteen minutes from here.)

"You bet." She said with a smile.

"Awesome! I'm up for it."

* * *

I had curled my hair that night. I went with a black knee-high jean skirt, a spaghetti strapped(but formal) tank top and black leather flip flops. No, I'm not morbid, I just like black. It's stylish.

I got in the car and we pulled up at Monty's ten minutes later. It was a sea-side resturant. You could see the aqua waves rolling in down below it and it was beautiful. That's one of the reasons I like comming here. The ocean.

"Miss Simon, your table is this way." The waitress said guiding us to a table by a window. The sea-side tables were the best.

We were walking to our table when I noticed someone else already sitting there. When he looked up I nudged my mom. She knew he was there, but I meant somthing else.

This is just how I wanted it.

"Now," mom said sitting down at the table, "we finally get a chance to talk about it." She had a smile on her face that matched Jesse's. She was sitting right next to him. Close next to him and it made me smile. I stared out the window at the sun setting below the horizon. The sky filled with pastel colours of pink, peach, orange, yellow, and red. The ocean, no longer aqua, but a mirror image to the sky. Like a picture on a postcard. Stunning.

"Haven," mom caught my attention and I looked at her, "meet...your father."

And _finally_, everyone got what they wanted. Well, my family, anyway.

**THE END**

The sequal should be up soon but it's going to be shorter. I'm going to call it The Mediator: de Silva.


	16. My apology AN

This is my apology for not updating in _such_ a long time. What happend was that I forgot about FanFiction and ended up moving on to FictionPress which isn't working out for me okay since I haven't been writing on that much either.

It surprises me to see I still have some reviewers, and I thank-you for all the support. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing FanFiction, but I'll try.

The honest truth is that I'm a horrible person for never finishing the first chapter to the sequel to this story, _The Mediator: Haven_. I just found it too hard and forgot about it. I think I need to do a re-write since most of it looks horrible with the spelling. Most of my pieces are like that, actually. I wrote tham a long time ago

My profile seems like it needs to be updated too since I haven't touched it since I was thirteen. I'm almost fifteen now.

A thank-you again to my readers, I couldn't thank you guys enough for reviewing. It was simply a pleasure to read what you have to say about my chapters.

I'll try hard to get back into FanFiction.

**liarsxcore**


End file.
